Timeless
by Treetop
Summary: Dumbledore gets Lucius out of prison if he will help Harry train for the Final Battle. Lucius accepts and they began. During one lesson, a spells goes wrong and they are forced into a series of memories not of their own. Is it a trick or are the fates
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**Ministry of Magic**

Fudge sputtered. How dare they come in here and demand things from him, the minister. They couldn't make him do anything that they had no right to demand, or so he thought.

"Now, now, Cornelius, we are just asking you so it shows everyone that we are going through the proper channels," Albus said, eyes twinkling with some unknown information. "Besides, if you help us now, we might be so inclined to help you out at the election next month. You may even have a fighting chance of staying in office." Both Harry and Severus, who had come with Dumbledore to persuade Fudge, both had to hold back a snort at the now hopeful look on the minister's face.

"But Albus, does it have to be Lucius Malfoy? His trial is going through appeals and he might be freed," Fudge started. "If he is, you wouldn't have any hold over him leaving Hogwarts at the time."

Albus nodded," Yes, that is true, Cornelius, but by then we will probably have gotten the information that we need from his mind and have learned something more about our enemy."

"Fine, fine, Albus, I grant you my permission, as Minister for Magic, to use Lucius Malfoy in any way that you deem fit. You have complete control over him and I do expect that he will be taken care of in some manner so he won't die in your custody," Fudge regrettably said. With a wave of his wand the necessary paperwork was filled and sent to there specific locations.

"Excellent. Thank you for your time, Minister and I hope the rest of your day is as productive," Albus said, standing. All three of them swept out of the Minister's office and headed for the Auror's main office. "Ah, Kingsley, we have just gotten permission from Fudge for the release of Lucius Malfoy into our custody. Do you have time now to help us collect him?"

Kingsley nodded, "Of course, Headmaster, I have time right now. Please follow me." Shaklebolt lead them to a side room of the Auror section of the ministry. "Grab a hold of the parchment and we'll be on our way." Once the four men were touching the parchment, the portkey activated.

Arriving at Azkaban, Kingsley shook hands with one of the Aurors watching the prison since the dementors left. "Just received the paperwork and sent Myles to retrieve him. Here are his personal effects," the Auror said handing over Malfoy's cane, wand, and signet ring. Lucius stepped through the door and was shocked to see Dumbledore, Severus, and Potter. "You, Lucius Malfoy, are hereby released into the custody of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He at any point in time can void this contract and send you back here. If by some miracle you can redeem yourself in the eyes of the Ministry while in Albus' custody, you made be a free man once again. Do you agree to the terms laid out for you?" Lucius turned to look at Albus and saw that the old man was serious in offerings and nodded. The Auror tapped his wand on the shackles and they disappeared.

Albus motioned for him to follow and led the three other wizards outside the wards. Pulling a quill from his pocket, he made a portkey to his office at Hogwarts. Once they were back at Hogwarts, Severus handed Lucius about ten different vials of various potions, which he took slowly. Color return, as much as was normal, to Malfoy's face and he filled out somewhat.

Looking up coolly, Lucius spoke finally, "Headmaster, what in heavens name do you want with me?"

"Why your help of course, Lucius. Harry needs to be trained in the arts which you and Severus are so well affiliated with and since Severus also has several other jobs which take up his time, you were the most likely candidate to pick," Albus said, with a small chuckle.

"And Mr. Potter has agreed to this?" Lucius asked, stealing a glance at the young man.

Harry turned and looked at Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy, I have agreed since it is the only way I'll be able to fight Voldemort and win. All we are asking is that you help us and in turn you become a free wizard again with no blemishes on your record."

Lucius was shocked that this young man, who had been a foolish boy, had grown into something worthy of being respected. "Well, then Mr. Potter, my knowledge of information is now yours." He held out on of his hands to shake Harry's. Harry looked at the hand and then into the grey eyes, grasping the hand firmly in his grip, "Thank you."

The next couple of weeks went by with Lucius teaching Harry with Severus when he was available and when he wasn't. During the sessions in which Severus wasn't there, Lucius and Harry had formed a small friendship. Both started to learn why the other was like the way they were. Lucius learned of the abuse that Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursleys and all his adventures. Even learning a few details that Severus didn't know.

That gets us to where we are right now. "Potter, pay attention," Severus said, holding back his sneer. "You need to learn this in order to confuse the Dark Lord. Legemins and Occulmency are very useful knowledge to have. Try again."

Harry turned to Lucius, who was the target, and thought cast the spell. Once he had hit the barrier of Lucius' shields, he tried to find a way around them. Spotting a crack that may have formed due to the constant work on this for the last three hours, he pushed against the crack and was instantly in Lucius' mind. A blinding pain hit him between his eyes, thinking that Lucius was doing it, but in reality Severus was already calling Madame Pomfrey as both of them had collapsed after connecting, both having screamed out their pain.


	2. Ancient Knowledge

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he came to noticing Lucius groaning to his left. "Do you have any idea what that was?" he asked.

Lucius shook his head, "No idea, Harry. It looks like we are in a memory of some sorts and that we're not exactly visible." Harry nodded looking around and seeing something from the ancient history. They watched as the people of this village milled about seemingly very busy as if expecting something of great importance.

_A man stepped from a tent about four feet from them. "It's a boy," the man said. Although he was speaking a different language, they could both understand him. Cheers went around the village as people celebrated the first arrive of their leader's family. "The future leader," the man continued, "of our village, is destined to be great." Again, cheers went around the village._

The scene changed to what they could only guess was about 10 or so years later and they saw the leader again leading a young man from the tent. "He looks exactly like me," Harry murmured. Lucius had to agree. The young man was a bit taller than Harry, but had the same dark hair to the shoulders and brilliant green eyes. They followed the two of them to a ritual circle.

"_Today," a man that looked suspiciously like Dumbledore started, "We bring in Ceres to fully acknowledge him as the heir of our leader and our next leader for the future of our tribe. My apprentice, Biro, is going to perform the rites as he will be the Head Priest for our future leader."_

Both Lucius and Harry gasped as they saw the apprentice come up. He was the spitting image of a younger Lucius. He hair being a bit longer, going to his waist, was the only difference. Harry realized that he like the younger looking Lucius and definitely would have dated him, but preferred the older version from his own time. He found himself making notes on the different characteristics that each man had. Lucius was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye and saw the young man glance back and forth between his past self and him now. They turned back when Biro started to speak.

"_Today, we bring in and accept our choice of future leader," Biro started. "We can only pray to the gods and ask for the blessings that he will live a good life filled with love and to be right in all decisions regarding the tribe. To be the best fighter, to try to win all battles of the heart, the mind, and the soul."_

_Ceres stepped forward and kneeled in front of the priest, who laid his hand on the head of the future heir and continued, "We ask the gods for their favors and blessings on this day of uniting. Bring our tribe together for the future." A strong wind picked up and in circled the two figures. Both smiled when the wind died down, as cheers went around the ritual from family and friends. "The gods have accepted you and you have their blessings, go learn all you can and bring what is taught to help you rule in the future." They shook forearms and were lead in separate directions. Ceres looked back at the apprentice priest and knew that the man was his soul mate and nothing would keep them apart._

Harry was shocked when he heard the thoughts of his past life. Looking over at Lucius, he seemed to also be in shock. 'Soul mates,' the word repeated over and over again in Lucius' head. He felt the green eyes on him and blinked, turning to the young man, he realized that this was showing of their lives and when they intercrossed. The scene seem to fast forward again, only to leave the passengers watching in awe and wonder.

_Ceres pushed Biro against the trunk of a tree and proceeded to kiss him. He knew that the priest was the only one for him, even if he had to court the Weasley's youngest, Myrine, in order to produce his own heir in the future. Brought back when Biro started grinding against him, he put himself more into the kiss, pushing back with equal intensity. They had done this but only when three years had past and Ceres had reached his maturity._

_Gasping, Biro pulled away, "Maybe we should find a more secluded place, my love. Too many could catch us here."_

"_Come Biro, just kissing. Nothing more," Ceres said trying to soothe his lover. "Please, just a kiss." Biro relenting and grabbed him, pulling him flush against his body ravaging his mouth all in the same instance. Both moaned softly, and began rubbing against one another again. When they had almost reached their peak, a strangled yell broke them apart._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the man that Ceres' father exclaimed, coming in the clearing with the animals he had killed that day for dinner._

_Ceres instantly knew he father was going to separate them, "Father, please understand."_

"_Understand what, Ceres? That you are going against everything that we have taught you and that this priest is going against his vow and everything taught to him by our gods to be with you. You both will be punished."_

"_But, Father," Ceres' excuse was cut off when his father hit him, making him stagger under the force of the blow. He looked wide-eyed at his father, who glared down at him. Biro had already gone to his knees and was silently crying, knowing his life was over and he would be thrown out of his tribe, his life, and away from his love._

_Moro sneered down at the priest and then back at his son, "You are to report to our tent and wait for me. Take this home and tell your brother to prepare them. Biro, follow me."_

Lucius watched as Moro led Biro to the Head Priest tent on the other side of the village. He felt bad for his past self. No one should be separated from his or her soul mate no matter the circumstances. Harry watched in horror as Moro had struck his son and then led Biro to the tent where the other priest resided. He watched with pity as Biro was stripped of his garments and bound naked to a post outside in the middle of the village. The other tribe people looked on in wonder of what would have made their leader strip the young apprentice of his title and humiliate him so. Life was not going to be fair in this one.

_Moro walked back into his tent where his family resided and saw Ceres sitting in the middle of the floor, cross-legged, waiting for whatever beating, lashing, or worse that he could come up with. He stalked over to him and pulled him to his knees by his hair, "You have displeased me and shamed your family for that you will be punished." Lila winced and retrieved the whip when he husband silently asked for it. "Brace yourself on the center post."_

_Ceres crawled over the center post and braced himself against it. He knew his father wouldn't hold back and that he would be left with scars. The first hit had him flinch; the second brought tears to his eyes. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of crying out, but as the blows kept coming, Ceres found it harder and harder to keep quiet. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and screamed as his father hit him for the twentieth time. Five more blows followed, eliciting screams from the bleeding boy._

_Moro knelt next to his eldest, "I'm sorry, son, it had to be done." Ceres looked into his father's eyes and nodded. Moro let his pride of what Ceres had gone through and not to take it to heart a grand movement in the young man's maturity and knew that it taught him a lesson of what it was to be a future leader._

Lucius winced as together Moro and Lila cleaned their son's wounds and dressed them in bandages. Both he and Harry knew the worst was to come.

_Biro watched as Ceres came out of his home and walk down to where he was with Moro was in front, followed by Ceres, and then Lila and the rest. He noticed the bandages covering his mate and the way Ceres wouldn't look at him. Biro hung his head; they had broken him, his love, and he knew he would never see him again._

_Moro spoke, "You, apprentice priest Biro, are here to talk punishment for your transgressions against the leading family. Do you deny this claim?"_

"_No, Leader, I do not deny that I have shamed the village and your family. I accept any punishment you can give." Moro nodded and took the whip from his belt. Ceres stood watching the proceedings with a heavy heart which he did not show on his face or in his body language. He did catch Biro's silver eyes and show that his love had not diminished but he couldn't act on it._

_The crack of the whip hitting flesh caused most who had come to flinch. Ceres and Moro both admired the Young man, who did not make a sound as he was punished and took his pain with all he had._

Lucius and Harry both watched in sympathy as Biro took the punishment for the one he loved. They knew how much of a battle it was to go against the guidelines and rules set to one by one's parents or guardians. Time flashed forward again and Harry saw that he had a family and that Moro most have died during the time lapse.

_Ceres watched as his two sons played in the center. He thought then of his father and how he was with Ceres and his younger brothers and sisters. He had told his brothers due to the war that they were heading into that if he didn't live that they were to take over until his son was of age._

_Biro, who had wondered for about 5 years on his own before being adopted into a rival tribe of his original one, had married the leader's daughter. He had three sons and two daughters of his own. Now he was going to have to go to war with his old home. It had been fifteen years since he had been there. He had no idea what to expect._

Harry and Lucius watched as their respective selves got ready for war. Taking their weapons and making sure that their tribes knew who would be running things and leading if they should die. The battle had been raging for two weeks before Biro or Ceres saw each other.

Biro was getting worried as the battles kept coming and the fight that would happen between him and the leader of the rivals. He only prayed that Ceres be kept safe from harm.

Ceres on the other hand was planning what he believed to be the final attack with his best fighters. Tomorrow this would end their feud and bring peace back to the people.

They both attacked at dawn and Harry watched as Biro recognized Ceres, but Ceres had no recognition of Biro. They fought while Biro was trying to get Ceres to remember about them. Lucius watched as Biro tripped and Ceres stabbed him.

"Ceres," Biro gasped. Ceres blinked taking in the looks of the rival leader. The tribes stopped fighting and were kneeling for their fallen one. Myrine with Ceres' children came through the forest.

"No!" Ceres yelled. He fell to the ground and cradled Biro's head. "I'm sorry, love. We'll get you better."

Biro shook his head, "Not enough time, my soul. I never forgot you and I still love you." Biro's breathing got slower and slower until it finally stopped all together.

Ceres screamed, "No, Biro, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Seeing his knife on the ground. Slowly picking it up, "We will find a way to be together again." Myrine back the children knowing that Ceres was going to join his mate. Ceres looked up, "I love you, Myrine. I'm sorry." He thrust the knife up in his sternum.

Many of the men ran forward, but were too late in getting to him. Myrine looked to the Head Priest, "They are to be bury together. You separated them in life and I will not allow you to separate them in death." The Head Priest nodded and went to collect both bodies to prepare them for burial.

Myrine and Biro's wife, Callidora, brought both tribes together in peace for the rest of their history.

Harry had tears in his eyes. He knew that he would have done the same thing had someone killed his soul mate. He was startled when two arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him close to a sturdy body. He felt safe in the arms holding him. "Thank you, Luc," he whispered. He felt a kiss to the back of his neck before he barely heard, "No, thank you."


	3. Another Past & True Meanings

Chapter 3

Harry and Lucius sat there holding onto one another, almost jumping apart when a voice said behind them, "What are you doing here?"

They both looked around and realized that they were still in their past lives.

A tall boy, no older than 13, was standing there staring at the first year who had gotten lost. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, I got lost because I wasn't paying attention," the blonde haired boy answered looking down at his feet. "Could you tell me how to get to the Gryffindor common room?"

The older boy sighed, "Sure follow me. I'm Snowden McCarter and a Slytherin. What's your name?"

The younger one looked up, "Brayden Way."

"Here you are, Brayden," Snowden said, ruffling the boy's hair. Feeling a spark of magic, he pulled his hand away. "Be careful and alert. Have a good year." With that the third year Slytherin turned and went down the stairs towards the dungeons, staring all the while at his hand. That spark had meant something, something he was taught or something that he had read, but he couldn't remember. Whatever it was, he was going to try and avoid the first year at all cost until he figured it out.

Harry cracked a smile when Lucius started to sputter about being in Gryffindor in a past life. He started outright laughing when Lucius refused to believe it and started listing off characteristics he was sure that his soul should have had.

Lucius paused and turned to his own laughing Gryffindor, "And why are you not horror stricken that you are a Slytherin?"

Harry relaxed and caught his breath before he answered, "Because the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Lucius' jaw once again hit the ground, "You? In Slytherin?"

"Why not? I grew up with muggles that hated me and learned to be very resourceful for myself. I have cunning, because not once, unlike your son, I have not been caught out after curfew when there is no one to get me in trouble. Besides, Lucius, you know enough about me that it shouldn't shock you."

Lucius nodded, "True, I just never expected that the Hat would have wanted to put you there in the first place, I just thought that the traits were developed over the years because of the fighting."

"Nope, now sit down, I particularly want to know what happens to us," Harry said, pulling an unresisting Lucius down next to him.

Snowden, called Snow by his acquaintances because of his icy attitude, was researching in the library about bonds for his seventh year thesis paper for Charms. He paused when he came upon a section that brought back the memory of the first year, now fifth, Brayden.

**Two souls will, when they meet, being the recipients magical or not, receive a shock and sharp ting of magic, when the two said beings touch. This is where the pureblood side of the wizarding world has gone wrong. Soul mates are why magical babies are created and why a lot of the births in recent year have been with the half-bloods and muggleborns.**

**Now back to the two souls. These two persons, male or female or both, are alike and dissimilar in all forms of their life, but something in them calls out for the other. If the souls have met but not bonded and one is killed, the other is likely to go mad and kill themselves. If the two souls have met and bonded and one is killed, the other will dies instantly so they are not to be separated in life or death.**

Snow stared at the passage and thought back to the letter that his father had sent him about joining Grindewald and knew now that in his heart he could not join the dark side, but sat in fear of the retribution of not obeying him. Suddenly a shadow passed over his book and a voice startled him from thoughts.

"Can I use the other half of your table?"

Looking up he saw Brayden, holding a stack of books. Too stunned, he just nodded and Brayden spread out his material on the other half of the table. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What are you writing your essays on?"

Brayden looked up into the older boy's eyes, "Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration." He knew it was Snowden, but he hadn't talked to him since their fight two years ago when Bray had told his crush how he had felt. "You?"

"I'm working on my thesis paper for Charms," Snow said, thinking back on their fight and hoping that he hadn't ruined everything. "Look, Bray, I'm sorry for what I said two years ago. You caught me at a time when I was feeling pressure from all sides. My father wants me to join Grindewald and I can't." He looked down at his parchment and books, nearly jumping when a hand rested over his.

"So I take it you're not going to join him?" Bray asked softly, moving closer to Snow, so he could whisper, "I'm glad." The spark was felt by both of them this time. "What was that?"

Snow smiled, "That was our souls telling us to be together." He watched Bray's expression morphed from confusion to happiness. "Yes, that means we are right for each other."

Bray's smiles turn to a frown, "What is your father going to say?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to think about it," Snow said with a shudder. "All that matters is that I'm with you."

Harry and Lucius watched amused as the two boys were bonded after Brayden's graduation and joined forces with Albus' side. They watched as three years went by and the happiness that they felt. Then the bad news started.

"What do you mean missing?" Snow screamed.

Albus sighed, "He hasn't respond to any of our methods of communication. He's still alive thank god."

"Yes, and you have your own personal way of telling Albus, because if he dies then I die as well," Snow growled, hearing the gasps from those around them. "I'm going to find him."

"No, Snow, the final battle is two days away," Albus spoke quietly, "And knowing this Dark Lord, he will bring him to torture you. You are our best fighter and the most strongest magical next to me." Snow sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands so no one could see the tears flowing down his face.

Lucius watched in his own separate world the torture of Brayden. He could almost feel the pain that the young man went through at the hands of Snowden's father. The wish for death to be quick from Lucius was futile and no good as the Dark Lord, Grindewald, announced it to stop and that this would be the first one to die at the final battle the next day. He bestow the privilege to Thurlow, Snow's father, who took his assignment with glee.

Brought back together, Lucius didn't say anything and Harry didn't ask as they sat together wanting this to end and for them to be back in their own times. Lucius thought that there had to be a point to this travel and hopefully they would soon find out.

Grindewald entered the battle field, with Thurlow dragging Brayden behind him. "Dumbledore, you bring your forces to us to slaughter. I thank you for that."

"No, my dear friend, I'm here to destroy you once and for all," Albus spoke, with power lacing every word. Snowden caught Brayden's eye and saw the love for him, reflecting the same back to his love.

Thurlow threw Brayden forward and held a sword to his back, "Son, I give you one chance to return to my side and I will end his suffering or don't and I can think of many things to do to him that will break his spirit, his soul."

"Never, father," Snowden said raising his head to meet his father eye to eye, "I will never join you for you will die when your master dies."

Dumbledore threw this had been muttering a chant that was building power and unleashed it on Grindlewald, who started to scream as he was literally torn apart. Thurlow could feel his magic leave him as he watched his master waste away and thrust the sword into Brayden before he collapsed over dead.

"Brayden," Snow said as he reached his soul mate. "Love, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for letting you go alone."

Brayden smiled, reaching a hand up to his husband, "I'll always forgive you, but do not miss me, for you will see me soon." His breathing became ragged and his eyes drifted close.

"Come, Snow," Albus said, placing a hand on the distraught soul mate, "come and we will burying him as a part of the castle, a part of his home."

Snowden shook his head, "I do not have that time Albus. The ritual we used was binding and I will soon follow him into the underworld. Bury us together as Hogwarts would want. I will miss you, old friend, and I'm sorry and do not blame you for anything. I forgive you." With one more breath, Snowden Mc Carter lay dead over his husband and soul mate, Brayden Way.

"You boys will be remembered in my heart," Albus said with tears in his eyes. "My brothers."

Lucius and Harry both watched the scene with tears pouring down their face. Their souls transcended time and were brought together again to defeat some evil that was threatening their very existence. First it was the unknown threat of hate, then that of family and prejudice, and now it was a direct threat on the life of their souls. They knew now what was at stake and why each were giving their second chances at a free life. They were not going to let it go.


	4. The Shocking News and Death of Snakeface

Chapter 4

Harry groaned as he came to and nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione appeared out of nowhere and hugged him, "Are you okay, Harry? What happened?"

He blinked a few times and put his hand to his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Lucius?"

"I just woke with you, Harry," a voice from his left said. "A little bit of a headache, not much else."

Albus, Poppy, and Severus came in and as Poppy bustle over both patients, Severus cleared the Infirmary and Albus conjured three chairs. "Now, my boys, can you tell us what happened? You've been out for about two weeks."

Now propped up, Harry looked over at Lucius and silently asked him a question to which the blonde shook his head. "We hit a connection between our past selves and now. We've figured out a way to destroy Voldemort."

"Excellent, boys, excellent," Albus said, standing. "Well, I'll let you get ready for the day and if you could come and talk to me about this revelation you have had that would be great. Good day, Everyone." With that the eccentric elderly wizard left the hospital wing to the relief of those in there. Albus looked back at the closed doors and wished they had told him everything and begun his plot to see that Harry and Lucius were finally able to be together in this life. Chuckling to himself, he returned to his office and finished the plans for the Order.

Meanwhile back in the hospital wing…

"He let that go to easily," Harry muttered to himself, while Lucius and Severus talked about what had been going on. Groaning, Harry raised his hand to his scar which was beginning to hurt, "Oh shit," was all Harry said before he was pulled into a vision.

"**Ah, Mr. Potter, back with the land of the living I see," Voldemort said from across the room. "Now what could have happened that you would go completely unconscious?"**

**Harry snorted, "Just learning how to kill you, Snakeface."**

"Crucio," the Dark Lord said, Harry gritting his teeth in pain didn't give him what he wanted. Releasing the spell, "Well, now, that is a surprise. Have my two little spies been helping you. I will kill Lucius and Severus for their betrayal."

**Harry stood on shaking legs, "You'll have to go through me to get to them. They are no longer yours." Focuses on the feelings from his past he gathered up the energy and through it at Voldemort.**

**The white energy hit the Dark Lord, who screamed and vanished.**

Harry sat straight up, or would have if there hadn't been hands holding him down.

"Mr. Potter, lay down this instant," Poppy said sternly. "Cruciatus curse." She went to her store room.

Lucius' head came into view, "What happened?"

"Voldemort wanted to say hello find out where I had been the last three days. Cursed me, taunted me, and then I cursed him and sent him back into his own mind," Harry said. "I gleamed a bit of information from his mind."

"What information, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry smirked, "His complete knowledge of the Dark Arts."

Severus and Lucius both smirked, turning to each other and with a silent conversation, both nodded. Severus looked back down at Harry, "Seems as if we have more to train you on. Excellent timing." Harry chuckled at the look.

Poppy came back and handed him the potion for pain, "Drink it all and then you can leave as long as someone is going to be with you at all times."

Harry downed the potion, grimaced and said, "Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey, I have to talk to Mr. Malfoy any way." The nurse nodded and left them alone. "Shall we get started?"

For the next two months, Severus and Lucius trained Harry hard and fast. He learned everything there had been to know about the Dark Arts and the Defense Against the Dark Arts than he had originally wanted to know, plus a whole lot more. By May, Harry was more than ready for this fight.

Sitting in Severus' quarters doing his homework, he looked up when Severus tapped him on the shoulder, "What?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes and all I get is a 'What?'. Why do I put up with children?"

Harry snorted, "Sorry, Severus. What did you asked me?"

"I asked whether you or Lucius were ever going to tell me what happened or where you two went last weekend," Severus said, raising his trade-marked eyebrow, as if to tell him now or there'd be hell to pay.

Harry smiled innocently, "We got married." He almost burst out laughing at the completely shocked look on Severus' face as he sat down in one of the chairs. Ten minutes later, when Lucius walked in, Severus was still standing in the same position.

"I take it you told him," Lucius said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Severus, you okay?" Snapping his fingers, a bucket of ice cold water drenched the dark wizard, who sputtered. Waving him dry and maneuvering him to a chair, Lucius chuckled, "I hope you got a photo of that."

Harry laughed, "Oh, I did."

Severus had recovered and saw them sitting across from him and just blinked for a second before yelling, "When the hell did this happen?"

"You must swear that you won't tell anyone, first, before we tell you anything and that includes us being married," Harry said, after recovering.

"You have my Wizard's Honor and Oath," Severus said.

Lucius smirked, "Let's start at the beginning."

Harry was still snickering when he got to the Entrance Hall the next morning to meet his friends to go to Hogsmeade.

"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry finally made it to them.

"I just shocked Snape so bad with a joke that it took Lucius to dumping ice cold water on him to break him out of it," Harry said, chuckling a little louder. "I mean he stood there for like ten minutes. I couldn't stop laughing for about twenty after he came back to himself."

Ron laughed while Hermione scoffed, "Harry that is mean. What'd you say?"

Harry snorted, "That Lucius and I got married." He walked a few more feet before he realized that Ron and 'Mione weren't with him anymore. Looking back, both Ron and Hermione were standing stock still. "Guys, I'm just kidding."

Hermione shook her head, "It's just so unimaginable." She smacked Ron on the arm, "Come on, Ron, you want to go to Honeyduke's right?"

Ron blinked a few times, "Yeah, I need to replace my fudge supply. Someone keeps eating it all." He grabbed Harry and started tickling him.

"Hey, didn't you believe me when I said that Snape went blank it had to have been good," Harry said, while trying to get away from Ron.

They laughed the rest of the way down to the wizarding city. Majority of the afternoon was spent in Honeyduke's, WWW, and local bookstore (Hermione only) before they started to head towards Three Broomsticks and a nice warm butterbeer. Sounds of apparation had all three heading for their wands, when a voice had them raising them and stand in a fighting stance. 

"Mr. Potter, how good of you to come to your killing," Voldemort hissed, barely raising his wand.

Harry actually smirked, "You know, you are probably the dumbest Dark Lord in a century. I would have preferred Grindlewald to you." While he taunted and ducked out of the way of the spells coming at him he was gathering energy for the spell he knew would finish off Tom Riddle. "Tom, may I call you Tom? You have been a thorn in my side and I was glad when I finally found a way to kill you so good bye and I hope you like hell." Harry put his hand out just as the Dark Lord fired Avada Kedavra at him. The spell was absorbed into his hand and fired back out as a pure white light. A blinding white light filled the area and when it cleared, there was nothing but a pile of smoking ashes where the Dark Lord had stood. Ron and Hermione ran over to him. "Oh good, he's dead." Ron barely caught Harry before he hit the ground.

Rosemerta came out, "Thank him for us, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Will do."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hid from the world as they finished up their seventh year, which was only a few weeks. The press did all they could to get to Harry before he got fed up with them and vanished them back to their offices with no memory of what they had been doing.

Lucius and Severus kept averting the Headmaster as he tried to put his plan into motion before Harry left Hogwarts for good. To no avail though, as anything he tried was foiled and un-hatched before it could happen, which was frustrating to know end for the aging wizard.

On the day of graduation, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione by the lake, "Guys, I won't be there for the ceremony. I'm leaving now to travel."

Hermione just smiled, "You'll write us, right?"

"Of course, you two are my family, along with a few snakes and a meddling old man, and definitely tell me when you plan on getting married," Harry said, as his friends blushed and held hands. "I love you both. Tell Albus, I'll owl him once I have reach my destination." They walked to the gate and hugged one last time. "See you around."

Hermione waved while Ron put an arm around her shoulder before they headed in to tell the Headmaster that Harry had left. "Safe travels, brother, we'll be seeing you."


	5. Two Years Later

Chapter Five

Two Years Later, Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione's Wedding (countdown two days)

"Where are they?" Severus drawled sitting on the front steps. As he spoke, the two wizards in question landed from their portkey. Snape just gawked at Harry protruding stomach.

Harry snickered, "Close your mouth, Severus, or you'll catch flies." He used his finger to lift his friend's jaw.

"Don't make me use ice water again, Sev," Lucius said, causing his friend to sputter before regaining himself.

Severus snorted, "So, you've told Ron and Hermione about Luc, have you?"

"Yup, told them last year, when we were in Austrailia," Harry said, laughing. "I still believe I heard Hermione scream, 'What!' and Ron hitting the floor."

"So how far along are you?" the Potions Master was curious, as this was the first of his male friends to become pregnant.

"Four months," Lucius answered. "Now, I believe we have a headmaster to surprise."

They all laughed as they made their way into the school and headed for the Great Hall. School was still in session and the students, plus the teachers, all looked shocked at the pregnant Harry being followed in by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Though none was funnier than Albus, who had lifted hi goblet to drink from and was now spilling it in his lap. Minerva snapped out of her trance and stop the flow of the never ending goblet.

Albus blinked and waved himself clean and stood to greet his pseudo-grandson, "Harry, welcome back. You look fantastic. Are you hungry?" Albus lead his charge up to the table and into Severus' seat which was next to him. A plate of food appeared and the pregnant wizard dug in. "Tell, my boy, when did this happen?"

"Well, you remember when Lucius and I asked you if we could go to Diagon Alley for the weekend?" Harry said nonchalantly.

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "I remember. So you got bonded that weekend?" He chuckled, "You were dodging me and you had already decided?"

"Yup, but we waited to start a family until now, when we know we would be home," Harry said.

"Excellent, excellent," Albus clapped his hands and a congratulations banner appeared above their heads in honor of the marriage of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy and their addition on the way.

Harry just laughed as Lucius smiled behind his napkin. All would end well, for now.


End file.
